Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 15
One Week Later "You think they still gonna attack?" Tyrone asks. "No doubt, they just waiting for the right moment." TJ replies with his arms crossed. "We got a lot of people this past week, I think we good if they do run up on us." "We only got like eleven or twelve people though, I don't think that's enough." TJ says doubtfully. "It's good enough, we don't even know if they gonna attack!" "Tyrone, they are, and we have to be prepared for this, the only one decent with a gun is Cody and Stan, everybody else are either too scared to pull the trigger or don't got no aim." "I ain't that good with a gun either, but still, I think we got enough to hold off them niggas, it ain't like they gonna send an army." Tyrone says. "Maybe, maybe not, but either way we need to be prepared, and we aren't yet, if they were to run up on us right now, we would be fucked and probably lose everybody." "Pfft, whatever bruh, I think otherwise." Tyrone says shrugging off what TJ says. Latoya walks into the small room where TJ and Tyrone are conversating, coming to add her two cents. "I heard y'all talking outside, and I gotta say, I agree with Tyrone, we got this many people in one week, imagine how many we would get in--" "Latoya, this ain't any of your business, and like I said we don't know when they'll attack, and we still ain't prepared!" TJ says interrupting her and getting slightly frustrated. "Whatchu mean, "this ain't any of your business" this is between life or death, this is war, I have as much business in this as you do." Latoya says slightly irritated. "Look, I'm sorry, but the next person who gonna take over the Kingz is gonna be whoever was Ben's right hand man, fucking Ben, he was smart, didn't bring his man just in case shit hit the fan, which it did." TJ says slightly saddened, remembering what happened the week before. "Yeah..." Latoya says. Outside of the warehouse Cody is teaching Javonte how to properly handle a glock using a fake gun as an example. "Alright, just line up the sights, it don't matter where you aim, as long as you pop em' also don't tell mom I taught you how to do this shit, she's been on my case almost the whole week." Cody says. "You really think I would tell her?" "Nah, it was more of a rhetorical question." Cody jokingly says. Javonte chuckles a little bit and lines up the shot. "Don't lock your elbows bro." Javonte shot and broke the glass with the non-fatal metal bullet. "Damn, good job, seems like you following your big brother's footsteps." Cody says as he pats his little brother on the back. "Thanks." Javonte replies smiling. "Hold up, I think I might know what would make you look a lot better, you'll be getting bitches with the way this shit'll be on." Cody grabs his hat and turns it slightly to the left, making Javonte look like a hood rat. "There we go, you look cool as fuck now." "All you did was turn my hat sideways...not much changed." Javonte says with an emotionless face. "Not much changed, but you look cooler now." "Whatever you say." "I'm trying my best here, Javonte, I know you don't have many friends, and I just want to be there for you, mom probably already knows I'm out here gang banging again, and you're with me shooting shit up, but I hope you understand that I am trying." Cody says with his hand on Javonte's shoulder. "I know you are, bro, but I'm not a baby, I like to do what I think is best for me, not what other people think, and I do have A '''friend and he's a pretty cool guy, his name is Eddie, and when you get to know him more, you'll like him as much as I do." Javonte says taking Cody's hand off of his shoulder and making his hat straight again. Cody smiles knowing someone other than him is looking out for Javonte and they share a hug. "I love you kiddo." "You too." Javonte says with a warm smile on his face. ---- Benjamin is seen in the court room due to the fact that he got an early court date. He's shaking almost having a nervous break down and has sweat dripping down his face immensly, waiting for the judge to decide his fate. "In the case of Benjamin Deratus, you are..." The judge hesitantly says. "Guilty for the murders of Jamal Cozart and Jamero Cozart." Benjamin stands there, frozen, barely able to stand, knowing that he was going to spend the rest of his life in prison for killing two of them. He realizes how much he just lost, he had a great house, car, and life, he was making money almost every way possible. He was the Money King, he never thought he would be caught, but he is proven wrong by this trial. Next thing he realizes He's put into a bus and then into a jail cell. "What ya in for buddy?" A man laying in the bed asks revealing himself from the small shadows. "Murder...what's it to ya." Benjamin snidely remarks. "I don't really care, but I know I'm gonna have some fun with you." The man says with a sadistic grin on his face. ---- Jade is seen sitting down on a bed watching the TV crying with tears of joy getting justice for Jamero and Jamal. "I promised you guys I would get it for you, and now that bastard is in jail, rest easy Jamero and Jamal, I'll miss you two." Jade says to herself looking up at the ceiling. All of a sudden Joe walks in with two donuts. "I'm back, what did I miss?" Joe asks curiously. "Ja-Jade, are you okay...?" "We won, Joe, we got justice." Jade says smiling and wiping the tears off of her face. Joe's blank emotionless face quickly turns into a wide smile as he and Jade begin hugging happily. "All you needed was hope Jade, nothing more." Joe says. "You were there for me Joe, I appreciate that." Jade says smiling. They pause for a second as Joe moves in for a passionate and deep long kiss which Jade doesn't reject. "I'm sorry, but I-I just can't, it's too soon." Jade says grabbing her purse and leaving the room. Joe gets up and follows her trying to talk to her. "Jade, wa-wait, I'm sorry." Joe says regretful. "I just can't Joe, just not right now, I'm still not over it. I hope you understand." Jade says as she gets in her car and drives off. "...Fuck." Joe says to himself knowing he messed up. ---- "Y'all ready?" A light skinned man with a yellow track jacket on said to a crew consisting of at least fifteen Money Kingz gang members. "Definitely, Drake, you're in charge here." Another member replies. "I take up after my dad." Drake says. "We run up on them at night, when they least expect it. I'll get '''TRUE justice for my dad, not that bullshit system the feds got. To Be Continued... Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato (Mentioned) *Trent Jackson *Benjamin Deratus *Jade Knight *Latoya *Javonte *Cody *Stan (Mentioned) *Joe *Drake Deratus Trivia *First appearance of Cody. *First mention of Stan. *First appearance of Drake. *Benjamin is revealed to have a child this issue, it being Drake. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark